


drinking to suppress devotion

by allgoodinthehood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, I'm crying, I'm so sorry, M/M, Oops, i didn't mean to, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allgoodinthehood/pseuds/allgoodinthehood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>little does calum know michael's been slipping away ever since he left him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drinking to suppress devotion

**Author's Note:**

> title from i'm a mess by ed sheeran

to mikey  
sent at 6:23am  
i think we should see other people...

to mikey  
sent at 6:24am  
i hope you don't think you did anything wrong, it's not you it's me

from mikey  
sent at 6:24am  
cal what are you talking about?

to mikey  
sent at 6:30am  
i'm breaking up with you, i'll have ashton bring your stuff over to you later

from mikey  
sent at 6:30am  
you're breaking up with me and you can't even bother to bring my stuff over in person? you're saying it's not my fault yet you can't bring yourself to even look at me.

to mikey  
sent at 6:31am  
it's not that.. please don't think that...

from mikey  
sent at 6:31am  
why are you breaking up with me? did you just wake up and think 'oh yeah i want to break up with michael today and after that i'll go get a taco.'

to mikey  
sent at 6:40am  
mikey don't think that. i just don't love you anymore... 

from mikey  
sent at 6:41am  
don't call me mikey, don't call me at all

to mikey  
sent at 6:41am  
mikey i'm sorry

to mikey  
sent at 6:53am  
michael please talk to me

to mikey  
sent at 6:54am  
at least let me know you're okay...

to luke  
sent at 8:47pm  
is michael okay? would you tell him to call me?

from luke  
sent at 8:50pm  
didn't you hear?

from luke  
sent at 8:51pm  
he jumped of the golden gate bridge


End file.
